Bobby's Insomnia
by Muttzrock
Summary: Bobby can’t sleep because he misses John and believes he’ll neversee him again. But John didn’t completely die at the battle in Alcatraz
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Muttzrock**  
**Title: Bobby's Insomnia**  
**Chapter Title: Wanting him**  
**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**   
**Pairings: John/Bobby**  
**Warnings: SLASH, Language, in later chapters: Anal, Oral, Fingering, Hand Job, Rimming.  
M/M sex**   
**Rating: Overall NC 17**  
**Summary 1: Bobby can't sleep because he misses John and believes he'll never  
see him again. But John didn't die at the battle in Alcatraz**   
**Summary 2: Bobby thinks about John**  
**Notes: Small introduction piece, hope you all liked it. I wrote this when I couldn't get to sleep one night.**

Bobby Drake was never the heaviest of sleepers, so when he had his little off nights of insomnia, he would go down to the kitchen, eat some ice-cream, his official comfort food and after he had his fill, he would go back to his room, where he would find John awake and waiting for him. Bobby would always smile and sit on John's bed as he told him why he couldn't get to sleep, usually there was no reason, but he still talked to his best friend. John had a way of making him smile, to make him laugh just by laughing himself. And those nights when Bobby did have something on his mind, John would listen patiently and take everything in, but just to lighten the mood, after Bobby finished his confession, John would hit him over the head with the pillow and scold him for being such a whining baby. Though John pretended not to care the night before, every morning he would ask him if he was ok. To have someone like John express such affection and concern for someone else was rare, which made Bobby feel very special.

It had been a month since the battle at Alcatraz, and every night since that day, Bobby has suffered from Insomnia, and each night, he would go down to the kitchen, eat his comfort food, have a quick chat with anyone else who was up, then he'd walk back to his bedroom, there wouldn't be awake and waiting John, there was no John at all. Every time Bobby would sigh and slump on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. He was all alone in this room, with no one to talk too. But he could have someone to talk to; he could have offered the extra bed, John's bed for Warren to sleep in. Warren was decent enough, they were friends, but it wasn't the same. Luckily, Miss Monroe understood Bobby's pain and found another bed for Warren to sleep in. "You have suffered a great loss Bobby, we all have, and I do not expect you to get over this within a matter of weeks. You can have time Bobby." That's" what the white haired woman told him, and he was thankful. Because it was wrong for anyone to sleep in John's bed, because it will always be John's bed to Bobby, even though he was dead.

"John," Bobby sighed, as he looked out the window down onto the area where he and John would like to play fight in the spring. Sun bathe in the summer, well Bobby didn't sun bathe, he just watched John do it as he ate ice-cream. They would throw dead leaves at each other in the autumn, and have snowball fights. Their snowball fights never lasted long because John never liked the cold for too long a time.

Iceman couldn't stop the cold tear that slithered down his cheek. He couldn't stop the sore choking feeling at the back of his throat, couldn't stop his body from shaking and he couldn't stop his eyes going bloodshot as he cried at the loss of his friend. But they were more than friends, more than best friends, they were soul mates. They were the Ying and Yang, the two different pieces of one puzzle; they fitted together, even though they were complete opposites. Opposites attract, and the day John and Bobby first met, they attracted and connected instantly and neither wanted to leave the other's sides, even though at first they had nothing in common, apart from a taste in action films and rock music. But they were Fire and Ice and everyone expected them to collide and battle for dominance, well it wasn't like that. Their friendship kept them together; their elements agreed with each other and lived in harmony. Until the day John left.

He didn't let on how heart broken he was that day. He kept up a charade that he hated John. Even till the very end when he knocked him out and felt proud of himself that Ice won. This charade lasted until Jean destroyed Alcatraz and it hit him like a strike of lightening that John was dead, there was no-way he would be able to see him again, no-way for him to tell him sorry for practically ignoring him, the day Rogue arrived, no-way to tell him that he missed him, missed everything about him. And no-way to say goodbye, because Bobby couldn't handle saying goodbye, he didn't want to let go.

So here he was crying on his bed, broken, and empty. He admitted a month ago, that he loved John, and he still loved him.

The wind was strong over the area that was once Alcatraz, where the big fight had taken place, where many had died, mutant and human alike. Two men, who had survived the fight, walked across the ruins, they were ordered to have a last search for anything that could be of some importance. Basically, the men knew this was a wild goose chase for nothing. The only thing they got out of this place were bad memories. They remembered how the mutants, the 'bad' mutants attacked them, but they agreed that the one mutant that really scared them apart from the flying demon bitch, was the pyromaniac teenager, because that was what he was, a 'teenager." Probably not even old enough to drink, and there he was shooting fire all over the place like it was just a bit of fun. It was fun for him; it was pleasurable for him to get revenge.

"Pete, pass me your lighter," requested one of the men.

"All I have is matches," Pete answered.

"That'll do."

Pete passed his matches to his friend. The man took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. It was hard to do anything with the wind being so hard. Eventually, he opened the packet, put one of the white sticks in his mouth, and after ten attempts lit it with a match. Because the wind was so bad, it blew the little fire on the match into the man's hand, he jerked his hand back, dropping the match that was still lit onto the ground.

"You fucking pussy," growled Pete ignoring that the little flame was still alight on the ground. The two men walked off not noticing the strangeness or why that little fire was still blazing in the windy weather. They were too far away to witness that the fire grew and spread.

The fire had a mind of its own, it grew larger and higher, even though the cold, hard wind was blowing against it, it was still getting higher and larger. It even started to rain and yet the fire still blazed. No-one saw this, and even if they did, they would never have believed it. A hand shot out of the ground in the middle of the fire. The fingers of the hand gripped the ashes, as the other hand joined it on the surface. The fire did not burn the skin of the hand, and soon the arms were showing. The hands and the arms were trying to pull more of the body out but with some difficulty. Suddenly a whole head burst threw the ashes and ruins with an almighty scream. It was getting easier now for the body to get out the ground. The fire was still strong but it was only on the man now. The fire didn't burn him; it was like he was the fire. He was in great pain, and his top body was weak and yet he knew he still had to claw the rest of him up. He heaved and pulled himself so far up that it was only half his legs that were out of the ground, the flames licked higher and higher, it was like the more determined he was to get out of his grave the more he burned. He knew he would have to get out soon, before he passed out from the pain of the wounds reopening all over his body and face. He was breathing heavily to get more air into his lungs and after one final pull and struggle; he was out of his grave.

It was a miracle how he stood up proud and tall, the fire burning all over his body. But it was all too much now. The flames quickly lowered and soon disappeared and he just stood breathing heavily. He was back from the dead, but did he die, or was he still dead? It didn't matter.

He was John Allerdyce. St. John. Pyro. He felt himself getting dizzy and before he collapsed into a blissful unconsciousness he breathed out the name 'Bobby'. He fell and laid on the fall, unconscious, unaware, but breathing.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Muttzrock**  
**Title: Bobby's Insomnia**  
**Chapter Title: Saying Goodbye**  
**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**  
**Pairings: John/Bobby**  
**Warnings: SLASH, Language, in later chapters: Anal, Oral, Fingering, Hand Job, Rimming.  
M/M sex**  
**Rating: Overall NC 17**  
**Summary 1: Bobby can't sleep because he misses John and believes he'll never  
see him again. But John didn't die at the battle in Alcatraz**  
**Summary 2: Wolverine goes to Alcatraz to say a final Goodbye to Jean, when he discovers John unconscious but alive. **  
**Notes: Again written in another sleepless night.**

"Logan " a female voice called out to him, as he steps a foot outside the main doors. Logan already knew it was Storm before she spoke.

"Look Storm, I have to go," he told her, without turning to look at her. They had this conversation before. He knew that his friend only argued this point because she was always scared that it'll do him more harm than good, but he needed to do this, for his own sake.

"I'm not telling you not to go," she reassured him. He quickly turned round to face her. She looked sad, but she always seems to look sad lately "Maybe its best you say goodbye now that you're ready, but could you see if Bobby's ready?" He didn't need her to explain. Logan could never help noticing how constantly tired and depressed the young man was. It must be hard to lose your best friend at a young age.

"Ok" she smiled warmly at him and watched her friend walk up the stairs heading to Bobby's room.

Bobby was actually lying on John's bed; his face buried in the boy's pillow. Even though it wasn't John's pillow anymore, he was gone, Bobby wasn't ready, wasn't ready to say the final goodbyes. That's what he told Logan when the man had asked him if he would like to come with him to say goodbye. But he couldn't say goodbye, because he couldn't let him go. There was a knock on the door.

"Logan, I'm not going," he groaned, his voice mumbled into the pillow

"Bobby, it's me," it was Rogue at the door, which was worse for him. He grudgingly got up from the bed, wincing as the pain shot through his head from lying down too long and from the lack of sleep. Opening the door, he saw his girlfriend looking as pretty as ever. She smiled warmly. "You ok, sugar?" He nodded, fighting back the urge to slam the door and wallow in sadness again. The girl continued. "Well then maybe we should go out to see a film?" Bobby couldn't think of anything he would like less, it wasn't Marie's fault. She didn't know what he was going through; she didn't know that her so-called boyfriend was pining for a dead pyromaniac. But he knew that she was being neglected and didn't deserve this, there was no point in waiting for John to arrive. He isn't going to come back anytime soon.

"Alright then" he told her and she grinned happily.

Stepping off Scott's motorcycle, which might as well be his now, Logan made a quick scan round the desert like area of Alcatraz. There was nothing here. Looking back at his bike he smiled sadly thinking that Scott wasn't as bad as he made out. He was good and loyal man, who didn't deserve to go before his time. He pushed away the guilt that was forming inside him. The damage had been done. Scott was not alive and neither was Jean.

"Till death do they part" he whispered bitterly as he made his way through the pathway of ashes; then a familiar smell caught his senses. He began to follow it, he couldn't pin point the smell but it was ringing a bell. It smelt like something he had known, or someone? Logan's curiosity was getting the better of him, and he started to speed up his movements. Just as he got close enough a figure appeared in sight, he remembered what the smell was and realized who it was. He sped up and ran to the body; a part of him not believing that it was really Pyro who he saw lying there, unconscious, but breathing. When he was close enough he knelt beside the boy, turning him over so he could see his face. It was definitely John alright! Too many questions Logan had and none of them were getting answered. The mutant's only instinct was to get John to safety it didn't matter that he was the enemy before, the war was over and he used to be an X-Man, well a student anyway. He easily picked the younger man up and ran to the vehicle. He sat on the bike, positioning Pyro so he'd stay on as well and rode off.

In the cinema, Bobby finally found something that could help against his insomnia, watching a chick-flick with Rogue. He had never found anything as tedious and boring. More than once Bobby wished that John was here. He was still amazed at how he still thought of him as alive though he knew he was dead, knew he was gone forever. That was why he couldn't go with Logan to say goodbye, because then he would have to face the fact that John was gone and that he had to move on. But how could he move on? And move on to what? He could stay with Rogue and lie forever, or come out and find someone else?

"Rogue, I…" His sentence was cut short by the sound of his phone ringing inside his pocket. A couple of the people in front of him turned round and glared. He quickly stood up and rushed out the door. "Hello?" he answered.

"Bobby, I think you better get here." It was Kitty calling him and she sounded very worried

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He was worried. She was a good friend of his and he cared for her.

"I'm fine Bobby, it's about John…he's here…alive" Time slowed down for the mutant, the words sunk into his brain and his heart pounded. None of it made sense, after so long believing he was dead, now he'd being called up and told that John's alive and at the school. He couldn't think properly and it took a while to register Kitty's voice speaking threw the phone "Bobby…Bobby…are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here, just trying to take it in. I still don't understand."

"He's here Bobby. He's alive, but he's completely passed out, Hank is looking at him now. I wasn't able to find out much. He's not doing well Bobby. I caught a glimpse of him and he looked so pale. I thought at first he was dead"

"I'm on my way" he told her. By now Rogue had walked out the door and he turned to look at her. "We have to go" he ran out of the building and into his newly bought car, ignoring all of Rogue's words as she also got into the car. Without checking if she was seated in properly, he drove off furiously, needing to get to John, to see him, to really know he's alive.

"Bobby, what's gotten into you?" she shouted, making him listen to her. He didn't want her to know, for some reason he didn't want her to get involved, she had always been involved in his and John's affairs, and for once he didn't want her to have nothing to do with it.

"It's an emergency," he told her.

Hank was still in shock by John's presence. After Jean had managed to nearly evaporate everything in sight, there was no way anyone could have survived. Pyro had been knocked out by Bobby so he couldn't have saved himself. Though there were no physical wounds on the body, the doctor could see John was having trouble breathing. After examining the boy further, he could see that John consumed a lot of ash and dust and he needed water.

Bobby pushed the doors open, running through the corridors with Rogue close behind him. As soon as Kitty was in his sight, he began to slow down. She looked worried and scared. He knew that Kitty had feelings for John, never for him. He promised he would keep it a secret otherwise he would have told Rogue after she blamed him of cheating on her, when he never did such a thing.

"Any news Kitty?" he asked her quickly. She shook her head sadly.

"What's going on?" Rogue demanded. Bobby pleaded to Kitty silently that she should tell her. He knew he couldn't keep the knowledge of John a secret, but he didn't want to be the one to go in deep conversation when all he wanted to find was his best friend.

"Come with me, I'll explain it while Bobby goes to the examination room." He took his chance and bolted across the corridors, leaving Kitty to tell Rogue the news.

Without warning John started to move, his body twitched slightly, as he was brought back to awareness. Hank could only just stand there looking in awe as the boy started to open his eyes. The doctor could see dust in John's eyes, making him wince in pain as he tried to see. The doctor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a painful moan.

John tried again to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry, his eyes were sore and all his muscles ached. It was taking a lot of energy to breath in and out, as if his body was recuperating up from not being used in a while. John could tell he was on a cold metal surface, completely naked apart from a piece of cloth covering his privates. The last thing he could remember was Bobby.

"Bobby?" John sighed, Hank was still undecided about what to do for in all his years he has never come across something like this. And to make matters even more confusing Bobby just charged through the doors. After hearing the noise, John jerked back in fear, he nearly fell off the table before Hank managed to catch him. He was shaking now, still unable to see properly, he could only make out a big blue figure in front of him.

"John?" Bobby whispered, seeing his friend alive made him want to cry with joy.

"Bobby, you have to go! You know better!" growled Beast, trying to get John to calm down "You're just scaring him." But Bobby didn't listen. He was at John's side, looking at him. By now Pyro had calmed down, and was staring at another blurry figure in front of him.

"John, it's really you." Tears were falling down his cheeks and he was so happy. He thought he'd never see him again, but he's seeing him now.

"Bobby" John was recognizing the voice; it was calming his nerves down. Now he had something familiar to hold on to.

"You have to go Bobby," Hank sighed impatiently. Bobby was about to object, but John did it for him.

"No, don't leave" he gasped. He couldn't hear properly either. He needed Bobby beside him. Everything was distorted, his eye sight, hearing and his memory. He needed his best friend beside him. "Please."

This was against the rules, but now Hank was outnumbered, and John's health was more important than an argument about Bobby staying in the room. "Fine," he told them.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Muttzrock**  
**Title: Bobby's Insomnia**  
**Chapter Title: Amnesia**  
**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**   
**Pairings: John/Bobby**  
**Warnings: SLASH, Language, in later chapters: Anal, Oral, Fingering, Hand Job, Rimming.  
M/M sex**   
**Rating: Overall NC 17**  
**Summary 1: Bobby can't sleep because he misses John and believes he'll never  
see him again. But John didn't die at the battle in Alcatraz**  
**Summary 2: John goes through the examination, and Bobby hears some shocking news.**  
**Notes: Again written in another sleepless night.**

"John, brace yourself this is going to hurt a bit," John gulped hearing these words, and he clung onto Bobby's hand. He could hear Bobby whispering 'it's ok, everything's alright'. He could tell something was wrong by the other boy's voice; like he wasn't sure and was scared. Pyro was soon pulled out of his thoughts when a sharp stinging pain entered his eye, he let out a quiet yell in surprise. Bobby's grip on his hand got tighter. Then the same pain was inflicted to his other eye. He was about to give a snarky comment, but when he opened his eyes, there was no pain and his vision was clear again. He watched as Bobby's expression turned from worried, to happiness.

"John, can you see me?" he asked hopefully. John smiled as best as he could, and squeezed his friend's hand. It was like he was supporting Bobby, not the other way around.

"I have to do your ears now," Hank told him. He turned his head to face Bobby, who smiled supportively. John gritted his teeth feeling more pain this time in his ear. He turned his head to face the blue furry man, who was as delicately as possible, trying not to hurt the boy. Soon enough Pyro could hear perfectly again, but all too soon, McCoy wanted John to sit up so he could gargle a pale green liquid substance to loosen the dust in his throat. When sitting up Bobby had to help hold him, his left hand on John's back, the right hand on his chest. Hank passed the liquid to John. "Don't swallow it," he told him, putting a container in John's hand. "Try and spit into this," he said indicating to the plastic object. As John attempted to gargle the green liquid, it made him feel sick but he fought back that desire and spat in the container. He was horrified to see so much dust and ash came up as well as the liquid. He felt a hand rub his back reassuringly, and was thankful that Bobby was there for him.

"You ok?" Bobby asked him. John nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, finding it a relief that it wasn't hurting so much to talk anymore.

"Bobby you need to leave. John needs rest"

"Is that ok with you?" Bobby asked his friend. John shook his head. "I'm not leaving" Beast just sighed in despair.

"I don't know you," John whispered to Hank. "I need Bobby to stay"

"Why can't he come up to his bedroom?" Bobby asked.

"Because he needs to be examined,"

"Why do I need to be examined? What happened to me?" Silence filled the room, as realization hit both Hank and Bobby.

"What is the last thing you remember?" John frowned in concentration.

_John flopped down on his bed, groaning lazily into his pillow. He watched as Bobby got into bed, avoiding eye contact. Obviously, he was still annoyed with him, what with the museum incident. It made John's blood boil. If Rogue wasn't with them, him and Bobby would have enjoyed themselves. He knew that Bobby thought it was funny, but he had to agree with his girlfriend and gang up on him. Did he understand how angry that made him? John turned away from Bobby. It sounded like it was going to be like one of those nights where Bobby would go through the routine, of getting up and at the end of the night; they'll stay up all night talking. Well fuck that! If Bobby was going to treat him like a child, he can look after his own problems. Just as he thought this he heard his friend get out of bed and walk out the door. He turned on his back to stare at the ceiling, losing himself in his own thoughts. Sooner than later, Bobby came back into the room and from the corner of his eye, John could see the sad and hopeful look in his friend's eyes. He told himself that he wasn't going to give in. He was angry and for good reason. But his friend seemed to have this power over him, no matter what. John sighed and sat up and watched as Bobby sat on the bed next to him._

"_What's up, Bobby?" His voice came out harsher than he meant it._

"_I'm sorry John," Bobby mumbled, staring at his hands in his lap._

"_What about?" He needed to hear it._

"_About today. I didn't mean to speak to you like a child. I thought you were funny." Iceman looked at his friend and John couldn't help smiling at him._

"_Ok," Pyro answered, Bobby smiled back "Is there something else bothering you?"_

"_Yeah, it's Rogue"_

"_Trouble in paradise" he said dryly, earning a glare from his friend who shrugged in response._

"_She's in love with Logan" Bobby sighed, looking defeated. "Well he's got the big buff, rough, angry, bad ass look going on about him. And I look like Joe Average." John didn't understand why this pissed him off, but he wanted to prove him wrong and cheer him up._

"_Well this Logan guy, isn't his code name 'Wolverine?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well isn't a Wolverine just a big weasel," he grinned seeing Bobby burst out laughing "And so how can an overgrown weasel be better than a man who could freeze him solid, in a heart beat?" He couldn't explain the happiness he felt hearing his friend laughing. But he quickly repressed the feeling before Bobby noticed._

"_Thanks Johnny." _

"_Don't call me that," he growled threateningly which only made Bobby laugh harder_

"_Seriously thank you," they smiled at each other "And now I'm going to get some ice-cream. I didn't even get downstairs last time." Bobby stood up and walked out the door, leaving John feeling a sort of contentment in his heart. Again he repressed this feeling. He knew better than to feel something for someone, after last time. John reached for his Zippo and lighting it and stared at the flame…_

"That's all I remember," John finished off. Hank was still confused and amazed. St. John's memory seemed to be in tact until that moment. That night was the night when Stryker's men invaded the school, and it was John's last night here, before he left to go to The Brotherhood. It's time like this that Hank needed Jean or the Professor here. There was only so much he could do. But for some reason, Pyro seemed to have a very close bond with Bobby, even though he had appeared to hate him when he was with the brotherhood. He considered whether John's behavior and amnesia may be a case of Freud's theory of Repression. He would look into that later.

"Hank, can John go into our dorm? Hs bed is still there." Bobby asked hopefully. John nodded. It appeared that the two needed to talk. Hank knew that Pyro should be here, resting but the way he seemed to cling onto Bobby for dear life was a bit of a problem. He would test him when he was able to focus and to test him when he was able. Gritting his teeth, Hank looked at the pair.

"Fine, but if anything happens, bring him back right here, no matter what," he ordered them. Bobby grinned, and a sense of relief flowed through him. Beast admitted that he hasn't seemed Bobby grin like this since he got here, it was good to see the boy happy again.

"Can you stand up?" Bobby asked John, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I don't think so," Pyro answered truthfully, Bobby helped him up and realized he would have to carry his friend's entire weight on his arm.

"Can you handle him?" Beast asked

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. John was holding on to him by his shoulder. Pyro was horribly light, but it was still a bit of a struggle. Hank could only watch them walk out the door, rubbing his temples tiredly.

As Bobby walked out the doors the first thing he saw was Logan waiting for them. He looked the older man in the eye, daring him to say something that could upset John, but there was no anger, or annoyance in the man's eyes. There was only sympathy.

"Do you need help?" Logan asked.

"Yes please." Bobby watched as Wolverine wrapped an arm around John's waist as well. John was too weak to ask who this man was.

"Where are we going?"

"To our dorm," Logan just nodded and together they helped John on his way.

When they got to the dorm room they opened the door and carefully dragged John's sore body to his bed.

"Thank you," was all John said to Logan before the man left them alone.

"Don't mention kid," he left them alone.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked, sitting on John's bed looking down at him.

"No, you look like your two years older than I saw you before." he almost broke down hearing his best friend's voice so full of fear and uncertainness. "I lied to the doctor, that wasn't my last thing I remember. Well it was the last thing I remember that made sense." He sadly ran a hand over his friend's hair, then down his cheek, caringly rubbing a tear away.

"What is it?" he tried to talk without it sounding obvious that he was scared.

"I remember feeling cold, freezing. I couldn't breath, like I was buried under the ashes, and I was just cold. My hands were in so much pain, I couldn't dig myself out. I was so cold, Bobby" John's eyes left his friend's as he stared at the ceiling "I think I was in hell Bobby. I was so cold"

_To be continued!_


End file.
